Phan Phan
|ability = Throw Suplex |point value = 1500 ( ) 5000 ( ) |category = Mid-boss |notes = 200 HP }} Phan Phan is a recurring mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. It grants Kirby the Throw or Suplex ability when inhaled, depending on the game. Physical Appearance Phan Phan is based on an elephant. Its main body resembles a gray elephant head, with two large, floppy ears, three long strands of hair, two legs, and a long trunk that it uses to grab and toss Kirby. Phan Phan can also roll up into a ball and propel itself forwards or upwards with great velocity. Phan Phan has three pink toes and the bottom of its feet are pink with a swirly marking on them. Games Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Phan Phan replaces the similar but more aggressive Rolling Turtle from Kirby's Adventure. Its speed and aggression vary by color, with its most aggressive form being the hidden green variation in later stages of the game. It will attack Kirby by rolling into him, throwing him around, and will throw apples at him, which are similar to Whispy Woods's apples. Kirby may inhale the apples and spit them back. When Phan Phan is defeated, Kirby may inhale it to get the Throw ability. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Phan Phan appears in the Mustard Mountain, Carrot Castle, Peppermint Palace, and Candy Constellation levels. It is noticeably more aggressive at Mustard Mountain than most of its other appearances. Other than that, Phan Phan's attack patterns remain largely unchanged. Kirby: Canvas Curse Phan Phan makes a cameo appearance in this game as one of Paint Roller's paintings in Paint Panic. Kirby Super Star Ultra Phan Phan makes an unexpected appearance in Revenge of the King as a mid-boss, along with the other Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land mid-bosses Fire Lion, Mr. Tick Tock, and Grand Wheelie. As Throw continues to be absent in Kirby Super Star Ultra, it gives the Suplex ability instead. Phan Phan's attack patterns remain unchanged, although it has noticeably higher health than in other appearances. Phan Phan, along with the other aforementioned Mid-Bosses, were sent to attack Kirby in The Revenge. It is fought in Purple Plants, taking the place of Poppy Bros. Sr. from Spring Breeze, and is faced again in The Revenge. In Purple Plants, Phan Phan appears with its usual gray color, while in The Revenge, it has a red-orange palette color instead. It also appears in The True Arena along with the other aforementioned mid-bosses, and shares a life bar with them as part of a boss called True Mid-Boss All Stars. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Phan Phan is an ally of Kirby in the anime, first appearing in the episode Cowardly Creature. It was first shown escaping from Nightmare Enterprises and scared everyone in Cappy Town. Surprisingly, Phan Phan was actually more afraid of everyone than they were of it. King Dedede attempted to attack Phan Phan but was stopped by Kirby. Kirby and his friends then showed the shy elephant their kindness and Phan Phan was happy to befriend Kirby. They were later seen having fun playing at a pond. They were just doing so when Dedede showed up with Whippy, the training monster, who gave Phan Phan an electric shock, turning it evil in the process. Thankfully, after Whippy was defeated with Throw Kirby, Phan Phan was back to normal, and everyone welcomed Phan Phan to its new, permanent home in Dream Land. Phan Phan is later seen having took up residence in Whispy Woods Forest (all subsequent references to Phan Phan are removed in the dub, as Phan Phan was never introduced until the CW run of the show). Phan Phan's last appearance is in Cappy Town Down, as a cameo. It, along with Whispy Woods and the other wildlife, watched the Halberd's ignition. When Phan Phan first appeared, it had a clown mask over its eyes. The mask had glowing, glaring blue eyes, puffy hairs, and a clown hat on top. Unlike in the games, Phan Phan in the anime has a visible tail with a tuft of yellow hair. Phan Phan has also been shown to shoot spiked balls from its trunk, unlike its game version. Phan Phan is also far larger than its game version, possibly the size of an actual elephant. Etymology Phan Phan's name is a reduplication of the "-phan-" part of "elephant," the animal Phan Phan is based on. See Also *Heat Phanphan Trivia *As a reference to the original Kirby's Dream Land, Phan Phan ambushes Kirby immediately after he gets off the Warp Star in Kirby Super Star Ultra, similar to how Poppy Bros. Sr. did in said game. *Phan Phan is one of the few monsters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! not destroyed by Kirby or Meta Knight. *The orange alternate sprite in Kirby Super Star Ultra may be based on African bush elephants, that, like most elephants, often take mud baths. However, the soil in their habitat is sometimes a reddish color, making them appear somewhat red. *The blue alternate palette in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land bears a resemblance to the Pokémon Phanpy. Coincidentally, both characters resemble elephants and their names incorporate the "phan" in "elephant". *The green alternate palette in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land is only found in the secret area in Stage 2 of Rainbow Resort. It is an equivalent to the magenta Rolling Turtle found in the Kirby's Adventure version of that stage. *Phan Phan is one of the three mid-bosses to be allied with Kirby in the anime, the others being Chef Kawasaki and Bonkers. Artwork KNiDL Phan Phan artwork transparent.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' K25th Twitter (245).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork MarxCircus.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' artwork Gallery kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412701549494.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Phan Phan.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412682926725.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Phan Phan 2.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' PaintedPhan-Phan.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Paint Panic) KSSU_Phan_Phan.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' kirby super_star_ultra_phan_phan.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Sprites PhanphanKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror PhanphanaltpaletteKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Phanphanaltpalette2KNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Phan Phan.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Orange Phan Phan.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) de:Phan Phan es:Phan Phan fr:Phan Phan it:Phan Phan ja:ファンファン zh:番番 Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies Category:Throw Enemies Category:Suplex Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Monster Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Remake-exclusive Characters